Edward Harrington
Edward Jacob Harrington is the middle child of [[Carter Harrington|'Carter Harrington']] and Leslie Harrington and is one of the main deuteragonists in Carter's storyline and the Ultimate storyline in [[Grand Theft Auto: Guns of the Night|'Grand Theft Auto: Guns of the Night']]' '''and is voiced and motion captured by '''Carter Jenkins'. Out of all of the Harrington siblings, Edward is the most important one out of all. Edward is a university student studying cinema arts. However, other plans sidetrack him from focusing. He and his four best friends pull off some crazy stuff in the city, to gain notoriety in their university, but he must be warned, his father will soon be aware of this. He is also at the protection of his bodyguard, [[Bruno Tafua|'Bruno Tafua']]. Edward appears 10 years later as a former 30 year old criminal in Grand Theft Auto: Fury, the sequel to GOTN and is voiced and motion captured by Sam Witwer. Here he is recruited by Damian Fritas to help him take out a dangerous group before the overthrow every governmental system in the world. He also faces difficulties coping with the death of Bruno Tafua. Early Life Edward was born on June 4, 1998 to Chairman of Crystal Camera Productions, Carter Harrington and fashion designer, Leslie Harrington. He is the middle of five children. He is apparently destined to follow in his father's footsteps and become one of the most brilliant and famous movie makers in all of Los Santos. Growing up in elementary school, he was the class clown and would make every body leave school with smiling mouths every day. This earned him the nickname of Movie Blooper (since the kids knew his dad was a filmmaker and that Edward was funny). The nickname Movie Blooper was not used anymore, after a few days. In High School, him and his friends were named "The Popular Five". In his teenage days, he would do so much crazy stuff, that would almost be on the news. However, some stuff he did would leave embarrassment to Carter, his father. He would also put up parties at his house, one of them was a massive one, but it was too much to handle. As a young man, he was a daredevil. He wouldn't be afraid of doing anything, however, he is afraid of heights. After High School, he graduated, leaving people saying that he is most likely to be a comedian or a stunt double. He did volunteering work at his High School. Besides being funny and brave, he is also over protective with his younger siblings, Anthony and Samantha. One day in the cafeteria, he was serving food and Anthony and his friends were being picked on. Edward left the station and body slammed the bully leader, taunting him and making the other bullies flee. Anthony and Edward laughed afterwards. Edward then told Anthony and Samantha to just go home. They did. His father, thought that his friends didn't have a lot of protection just like how Edward doesn't. So his father called in a bodyguard for Edward, Bruno Tafua. To this day, Bruno is still the bodyguard for Edward and is best friends with him. Life in GOTN Edward was still a crazy and funny guy to hang out with. He still likes to party and dance. Edward also focuses on being a screenwriter when he gets a little older, in his dad's company. Edward also knows the problems going on in his dad's life right now, especially when he's about to be bankrupt. Edward sometimes robs convenience stores with his friends and gives the money to his dad, saying that it's his (Edward's) new paycheck, much to Carter's surprise. Life in Fury Edward has had an infamous career of a criminal for 10 years along with Bruno, implying that he failed to reach his goals as a screenwriter. He has retired with him but is recruited by Damian Fritas to go and find the group that wants to destroy the governmental system of all countries. However, there is two parts to this. Besides finding the group, Edward wants to find one of the men in the group that killed Bruno. Personality Edward seems to be that one awesome friend who you would want to be around with when partying, eating, going out, etc. He also seems rebellious, as he one time just got his backpack from the classroom and went straight to the mall back when he was in Grade 11. In Fury, it seems that Edward has matured from a young, reckless, comedic, cocky boy to a strong, wise, smart man. When Bruno dies, he becomes temperamental. When Bruno's name is mentioned, he becomes quick tempered, but tries to control his temper. Trivia * Edward is 5'10'' * Edward's favorite music genres are rock, rap and alternative. * Edward's favorite car to drive is his Adder. * Edward has been in relationships twice. * Edward works out on his spare time. * Edward likes to play basketball (sometimes with Bruno). Category:Characters in Guns of The Night Category:Characters in Fury